The invention relates to an X-ray apparatus, comprising a photoconductor for converting X-rays into a charge pattern and a corona charging device for charging the surface of the photoconductor to a defined potential prior to an X-ray exposure. An X-ray apparatus of this kind is known from DE-OS 40 15 113.
It has been found that in the course of time the X-ray images produced by means of such an X-ray apparatus contain artefacts which become more pronounced upon ageing. In the known X-ray apparatus, in which the photoconductor is provided on a drum and the corona charging device extends axially along the surface of the photoconductor, charging takes place while the drum rotates and these artefacts are shaped as stripes.